The Three Steps of Witchcraft
This article is basically for new people or a getting back to basics. While there is no "three-fold law," there are three basic STEPS to working magick. 1. You raise the energy 2. You program the energy 3. You direct the energy. When you begin directing the energy, you should continue to program it, while you visualize it doing what you want it to do. For those of you who are unfamiliar with spirituality and the workings of the mind, known as "witchcraft," I am going to explain this so you can understand how this works. Look around you, everything you see, your computer screen, your chair, your bed, your furniture, the cars outside, buildings, windows...everything you see was once someone's idea before it materialized into a physical form in reality. Now, I also want to add in some instances, such as with science, for example storms manifest on their own; hot humid air colliding with cold, dry air for example, but the majority of everything here was once someone's idea. Let's begin with step one. First, you have to have energy to work with, and the stronger the energy, the better. The stronger your own energy, the more energy you will naturally be able to raise, direct, and handle. The more experienced you are, the easier this becomes. All of this is like working a muscle. The more you work with it, the stronger it becomes. You can either use your own energies, or use external energies by invoking them. For white magick is best to work with for newbies, black magick requires more experience and skill you will more than likely want to use your own energy and connect with the working. Using Runes and vibration is one of the quickest and most powerful ways of raising energy. Other ways are using the foundation meditation or through just visualization. You raise the energy and should feel it strongly, throughout your entire body. Other ways include Hatha yoga, Tai Chi and/or breathing exercises of your choice. To invoke energy form an external source, you can do this when you have enough experience by focusing upon what you ant to draw energy form and “breathing” in the energy from it. With Step Two, you must program the energy. By "program," I mean you must tell it what you want it to do. Energy all by itself is pretty much neutral and inert. With step two, you must use what are called "affirmations." "Affirmations" are short, to the point phrases in the present tense that are repeated to program the energy. The present tense must be used because energy does not have the reasoning power to understand "will happen." "Will” can be at any time. To make something manifest, you must visualize and direct it as if it is already here and happening. For example: You don't want to say "_____ will come to me." Instead, you want to say "________IS coming to me now." Energy does not have the reasoning power as to *HOW* what you want is coming to you. Energy takes the path of least resistance, unless it is programmed. For example, many of you want more money. Don't just affirm "Money is coming to me." This could manifest, if undirected, say on a job where you handle money, like a cashier for example, or through your paycheck, as usual. That is the easiest way. You have to further affirm: "Large amounts of free and easy money are coming to me." "This money is all mine to keep and spend as I wish." You should also affirm "in a very positive and happy way for me." You don't want a loved one to die and leave you an inheritance or get the money in a way that would be unpleasant. So your affirmation would go something like this: "Large amounts of free and easy money are coming to me. This money is all mine to keep and spend as I please. This money is coming to me in a very positive and happy way for me." Affirmations should be repeated with intent, three to ten times or more, in your mind. You can also visualize energy as with step three, throughout the day and state your affirmations a few times to reinforce the working. ALWAYS REMEMBER: ENERGY TAKES THE PATH OF LEAST RESISTANCE AND DOES NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO REASON. Another example is weight loss. You don't want to wind up getting seriously ill, as this is one of the easiest ways to drastically lose weight. Your mind can do it for you when properly programmed, for example affirm: "I am losing weight in a very positive and healthy way for me." With step three, you direct the energy. You do this through visualization. Energy using white magick should be visualized as a white-gold light, shining brilliant like the Sun. The white-gold is the astral energy that you infuse the intent of your visualizations with. This infuses energy into your working so that it manifests in the material world. You need to visualize this brilliant energy either around your entire self and/or around whatever it is that you want. Visualize in your mind whatever it is that you wish to manifest and that it is OCCURRING NOW and visualize the energy lighting it up. For example, with attracting money, you would want to visualize the money wallet full, or whatever, even *feel* and *smell* the money, touch it; the more realistic your visualizations are and the more astral senses you use, the more effective the working will be, and infuse it with as much energy as you can, the more brilliant, the better, using your visualization. Feel happy emotions. For health, direct the energy to the afflicted organ, and visualize yourself as healthy and happy. Again, FEEL happy, while you are doing the working, as if it is already so. Now, forget about the working and try to think of other things. This can be difficult in desperate situations, but do the best you can, because worry and obsessing over a working can undo the energy you put into it. Just let it go and know it is working. The only exception to this is, I already went over in the above: You can also visualize energy as with step three, throughout the day and state your affirmations a few times to reinforce the working. Just don't obsess over it, as this is a lack of faith in your own power and can dilute the energy or ruin the working. This sort of thing takes practice like anything else. Now, for black magick, you do not want to come into contact with any negative energy you raise. Those who do not have knowledge do this sort of thing and suffer many times for it. The answer to everything is knowledge. Now, I am speaking from my own experience here. Most popular grimoires and such will tell you to use black energy. In my own experience, I have found grey energy to be the most devastating. Grey energy is also death energy. It causes illnesses and all sorts of negative things. For example, in working a death spell, I speak from experience here. Take the death energy from a cemetery or anywhere there is death and pull it out of the ground, using visualization. Program it, as in step two, for example, "The grey death energy is destroying_______." Do this while you are infusing it into the individual you wish to do away with. I have also found through direct experience, this must be done many times on a regular basis. I also want to add, most popular writings will instruct you to raise as much emotion, such as anger and hatred as possible. Again, this is ok, but not necessary. What is necessary are the strength of your own soul, your will and directing the energy. On a lesser note, those who deliberately try to do you harm in your life, simply direct their own energy right back to them, using the grey tones. Sit back and watch them suffer and revel in it. Black magick is for bringing about justice.